


The Carp Flags Are Flying

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Children's Day, 2017, Akiko reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carp Flags Are Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



> Written for the [Hikago Day Drabble Exchange](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/82858.html).

5th May, 2017

The carp flags are flying today and I am gladdened by them because they are reminding me of Akira-kun. At 30 now, he is no longer a little boy, and hasn't been for quite some time. Still, he will always be my child, and I will always be proud of him. 

I am not a young woman anymore, either, and neither is my husband a young man, and yet our love has blossomed through the years. We had difficult times, of course, such as when I failed to recognize the importance of something such as an upcoming title match when I had wanted to plan a dinner party, or when go consumed my husband so much that his health was at risk, and yet we are in perfect agreement that our son is everything that is good about either of us and then some, so we allow ourselves a little of the wickedness to slip back in as we grow older. Responsibility isn't as much of a worry as it used to be, and it is a wonder to allow ourselves to relax.

My mother asked me once if I regretted marrying a man who loved a board game more than me. I can tell her now that it is his love for me, expressed upon those 361 points, that allows him to win so irrefutably. Or so it is that Kouyou has told me with light shining in his eyes that I am drawn to as hopelessly as ever. 

As those flags flap in the breeze today, I hope the children who smile up at them have the hope of finding themselves as happy as I am in this moment.


End file.
